The goal of the Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Reagent Resource is to facilitate and accelerate immunological research in immune-mediated and infectious diseases using this valuable animal model through the development, evaluation, production and distribution of key immunologic reagents to the NHP research community. Reagents covered under this contract include those to 1) monitor or determine the dynamics and parameters of immune responses in vitro and in vivo, 2) deplete select immune cells in vivo, and 3) therapeutically modulate the immune response in vivo. The reagents developed in this project are used in nonhuman primate models to study immune-mediated diseases, infectious diseases, and transplantation.